Ernst Van Der Vennen
, , |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |marital status = Married |Died = , , , (murdered by his wife for his money, poisoned with an unknown agent, aged ) |alias = * E.B. Van Der Vennen * Ernie (by his mother) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = "tall" |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |skin = Olive |family = * Roosje Van Der Vennen (née Rademakers) (wife) † * Marjo Van Der Vennen (née Van Middelburg) (mother) * Ludolf Van Der Vennen (father) † * Willem Van Der Vennen (brother) * Tycho Van Der Vennen (brother) |Animagus = |Wand = , 12½", |Patronus = |House = Maison Ancien |Loyalty = * ** Maison Ancien |job = Businessman |appearences = * "Mind Games" (1855 Novel) * "Mind Games" (1922 Stage Play) |creator = * Melchior Van Nifterik (original author) * Søren Hjort (screenwriter of the stage play) |actor = |hideg = --- }}Ernst B. Van Der Vennen ( - ) is a fictional character created by Melchior Van Nifterik, he's the main character of his psychological horror/thriller novel "Mind Games". A Dutch wizard, Ernst had made a name for himself in his early 20s as a successful businessman. Over the course of the years he'd amassed a large sum of money, due to the need for him to earn money to sustain his family after his father Ludolf died in a battle. He did far better than he expected earning enough to buy him a fabulous manor house in where all of the resided. He's characterised as a kind, personable young man who is nonetheless naïve. In his late 20s, at the start of the novel, he married a witch by the name of Roosje Rademakers. From the beginning of the novel Roosje is a strange presence, with various strange occurrences going on around the manor when the pair were alone, each of which would be denied with confusion by the witch. Small things would be experienced by the wizard, like Hotchberg's 4th playing in the attic, only to turn off if Ernst went to investigate. Often it would be playing among other similar things, with Roosje would deny hearing it. Throughout the novel, like Ernst, the reader is left questioning whether these things are truly happening or if he's suffering a slow, steady decline into madness. Ernst's mother Marjo, dislikes Roosje greatly and believes there's something "not right" about the woman, however this is dismissed by Ernst who insists the pair are in love. His feelings are backed up by his two brothers. Over the course of the novel, the bizarre events escalate with severity and frequency, with Roosje expressing more and more worried about his mental stability, even appearing afraid of him more than once as he yells over Hotchberg's 4th playing at deafening volume, while she insists there's only silence. Eventually she begins to suggest the idea of her husband signing over his fortune to her alone, in case his mental illness progresses to a point where he can no longer sustain them and the family they're trying to start. This doesn't work at first, with Ernst insisting that his mother and siblings would also need some of the money. While this is happening, Roosje and members of the household staff, tell Ernst about negative encounters with his family. Roosje informs him that one of his brothers, Tycho, attempted to seduce her, while the cook claimed to have overheard his elder brother Willem and his mother speak about having to still spend time with Ernst in order to keep getting money from him. As his 'condition' worsens, he agrees to sign over his fortune to his wife alone, believing that she was the only person in the world that actually truly loved him. The culmination of the story is, after having drinks with his wife to celebrate having finally conceived a child, Ernst begins to feel violently unwell. As he realises this, he realises Roosje has put something in his drink. Roosje then goes on to confess to having caused all of the strange things that made Ernst think he was losing his mind, only to deny them, as well as convincing the staff to tell him lies about his family. She confessed that she hated that a half-blood dared reside in the manor her family lost many years ago, and that she had married him in order to regain her family's home and have his money. Interestingly, the story ends mid-sentence, as Ernst attempts to write a note to his family to apologise and explain what happened to him. The character was referenced by Niels Larsen in his "suicide note" as a means to tip Anders Eriksson off to the true circumstances around his death. Basil Rosecrest named his eldest son Ernest with inspiration from this character, rather ironic, considering. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Melchior Van Nifterik Characters Category:Mind Games Category:Harry Potter Fictional Characters Category:Melchior Van Nifterik Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922